Forgive Me
by KSA Key-chan
Summary: He probably didn't know where they were headed, but it felt like he did. Or at the very least she was just as busy as him thinking that they had to get out of there, no matter how.
1. Running

A/N : For some reason, I seem to be much better at writing oneshots than longer fics. I _do_ want to try and make at least one, but I either don't have the right ideas or just stop them because people don't seem to have any interest in them. Sometimes I even have some that I started and never put up, because the characters seem to OOC. This one won't be a oneshot, but more of a two-shot. But I guess that will work too.

Disclaimer : You know the line.

_________________________________________________________________________

She didn't remember much of what just happened, she only had blurry memories of walls and corridors flashing by, and the sound of gunshots. _Gunshots_. Aimed at her, or at him, she didn't know, but she had been running, him pulling her by the wrist so she would follow him. He probably didn't know where they were headed, but it felt like he did. Or at the very least she was just as busy as him thinking that they had to get out of there, no matter how.

And now she was stuck in a room, under a desk, next to him. _Him_, of all people!

She held her breath even twenty seconds after the man closed the door behind him. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast and so desperately needed air she had a hard time breathing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She turned her head. He wasn't looking at her and _how could he look so calm?!_

"I'll be fine." she replied.

_Compared to him, at least_, she thought. He was holding his left arm, and although she couldn't see it she was very sure half his sleeve was stained in bright red. Another trail of crimson was trickling down his right temple. Probably from when he accidentally knocked his head against- she couldn't even remember what it was, everything was going so fast when they ran and she wasn't really focusing either, but she knew he smashed his head somewhere.

He smiled.

"Good..."

Even his wheezing sounded painful. More than hers, and her lungs were hurting enough they way they were. She watched him for a moment longer before grabbing her shirt and ripping a piece off. He turned his head to her. A flash of surprise, then a poker face.

"Give me your arm." she said.

He slowly obeyed. She ripped his soaked sleeve off and winced at the sight of the injury. That bullet hadn't even gone all the way through, it was still stuck in his arm. She didn't understand how he could cope with the pain. The bullet wouldn't be impossible for her to remove, but it would hurt him even more during the procedure. She honestly didn't want that.

"That shirt..." he murmured. "Your friend gave it to you as a birthday present last year, didn't he?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"How would you know that?"

A small, sad, smile.

"I know a lot of things."

She looked back down at the wound.

"...I'm going to pull the bullet out. Can you manage?"

Nod. She took the bullet between two fingers and started at first slowly. It was in rather deep and she didn't want her hands to slip. As soon as it was out far enough, she wrenched it out sharply. He didn't wince. Not even twitch.

"...Showing pain isn't forbidden, you know."

He looked at her. And then she read the pain in his eyes.

But not the pain she thought it might be.

He looked away from her before she took her shirt piece and tied it around his arm.

"You're right, it was my favorite shirt." she said after a while. "But I think he'll forgive me, if I tell him I ripped it to help you."

She smiled.

"That idiot...he really looks up to you, you know?"

A slight grin.

"Not as much as you think..."

"Huh? Why? He thinks you're great and is constantly reading about things you do and-"

"You keep saying so yourself, don't you? No matter how small you make it, it's still the same."

He started coughing right after the last words. She immediately grabbed his shoulders, as if it were going to help him one way or another, and started panicking. Her breathing sped up, her heart beat faster, when she noticed a big pond of red near the intestin area that she didn't remember being there before.

"Wha- When-"

Damn. His sitting position strained the shot he got there and just widened.

_He is dying._

She had to get him out. Fast. No matter how, she just had to get him out of there, now, and get the paramedics over to fetch him and treat him and _hell just make sure he stays alive dammit!_

She ripped a second piece of her shirt and removed enough of his own shirt to see the wound. She pressed against it to try and stop the bleeding.

"You have to get out of here..." he murmured.

"Not without you."

He smiled sadly.

"I heard rumors that you hate me."

"I hate you for what you do, not for who you may be, you are just as human as the rest and I most certainly do not hate you to the extent of letting you just die here."

"I'm not going to die." he chuckled softly.

"Liar." And she knew he knew it just as well as she did.

A moment of silence.

"You have to leave." he said quietly "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I'd rather really die than have you get hurt."

"It would hurt me if you died, now shut up, I'm thinking of a way to get out _both_ out of here."

She really was. But she couldn't seem to concentrate enough to think clearly. He was hurt, _so damn hurt and bloody and everything_, and there just. Wasn't. Enough. Time. For. _Thinking_.

He lifted a shaky hand- his unhurt hand- to the inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun. A gun she recognised the second he pulled it out.

It's just coincidence. They probably got it at the same store, that's all.

"Take this" he said in the most steady tone he could manage "and use it to get out of here. Don't be scared of shooting at them, because they won't hesitate to shoot at you. Get them before they get you, that's the best you can do."

"I'm not leaving you here just like this."

"There is nothing you can do here. Just go. Get out, call whoever you want or must as soon as you can get to a phone, and be safe. If not for my sake, then at least for his."

She felt a knot in her throat as he looked up at her again with pleading blue eyes. Blue. Just like that person she knew he was referring to.

"Please..." he whispered.

Tears started welling up in her own eyes as she nodded and took the gun in her hands. He smiled and mouthed a "Thank you" before she slowly crawled out from behind the desk and stood up. The sound of his wheezing pained her. But he was right, She couldn't do anything by just being there with him.

She carefully opened the door and took a peek in the corridor. No one. She stepped out silently, and swiftly, as soundlessly as possible ran alongside the wall on her right. If she remembered correctly, there was a staircase over...

_Bingo._ Nobody was guarding it. She got ready to jump out. And stopped right before she did.

...If she recalled it right, he did something with the ventilation system before having them both dive behind the desk or order to make them believe they took that path. Of course they would suspect that once they got out of there, they would take the stairs. Just because they weren't _in front_ of the stairs didn't mean they weren't waiting in the staircases _themselves_. She turned her head in the other direction.

Elevators.

They would make a bit of noise and possibly light...but they were a little faster than stairs and led straight to the main entrance. She would be out in no time. The chances of crossing paths with one of them were high...

But then she remembered that they were more likely to expect them on the roof.

Double-checking both sides she ran to the elevators and pressed the first button that was close enough for her fingers to reach. And as if a miracle had been called, the doors instantly opened. She quickly slid in and pressed the button that would bring her to the entrance floor. The doors closed and the giant box moved.

Even though the trip took no more ten seconds, it seemed to take forever for it to get all the way down. And they would have plenty of time to wait for her, right there, right in front of the doors, ready to shoot at her...

She prepared her gun the same way she'd seen her father do it severeal times. She bent her legs. She wasn't going to wait for them to shot at her. She was going to run out as fast as she could- and she rumored to be fast as hell as school- and take random shots around her the moment she saw them, and hope some would hit.

Bing. _Ready...Steady..._

They opened, and in her mind the red lights turned green.

_Go!!_

Without a second's hesitation she sprinted out. She must have been a bolt of lightning, because the first shots seemed to take a long time to start. She was already half way to the exit. Hardly looking back she shot one, two, three, four and was out in a flash. There were still a few more before she took a sharp turn into an alley where it would hopefully be more difficult for them to spot her. She kept running, trying to reach deeper into the dark, night engulfed city, escaping the building, the port, the haunting image of him dying behind that desk, the whole damn nightmare-

Phone booth.

She ran in and immediately dialed.

"He-"

"Tou-san, get who you can and come to Shinagawa Seaside NOW, and call and ambulance IMMEDIATELY!"

"Huh? Wha-"

She hung up and started running again.

Right back to where she came from.

She used a rather different path than before, believing that those who had chased her out wouldn't expect her to run back into that building, that horrible place, but she _had_ to go back. He needed her, she was more than sure of it.

She remembered lots of shooting and stairs and shouting orders and crawling around air vents and desperate trying to shake the men off to finally get to where _he_ was. And once she did, she blocked the door all she could and headed to the desk, ignoring the banging the best she could. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Are you awake?"

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to her. She could tell in his eyes that he hardly saw her.

"Wha...What are you doing here?..."

"I called the police and an ambulance. They'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Why...did you come back...You should've...stayed...safe..."

"I couldn't leave you here. Not alone."

The banging grew louder and stronger.

"Please, just hold on a little more..." she whispered.

He smiled. His lips moved, unable to make a sound. Her mind came to an abrupt halt and she stared at him, unbelieving and confused as she understood and realised what he had just said.

She didn't even notice when the police and some paramedics bursted into the room, carefully taking him away and bringing him as fast as possible down to the entrance hall and out to a hospital with an ambulance. She was put into a police car and followed the white truck in front of them. She could barely hear the sirens ringing loudly throughout the city and was not entirely registering what the driver was saying. She blankly watched the buildings, lights and cars to by.

_You were him the whole time...ne, Kaito?..._

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N : I dunno who guessed who everyone was or if the suspense of the characters was kept until the end...Hints were probably the gun (Kaito's card gun), and the phone call (Aoko said "Tou-san"). Aside from that, I dunno what could've let you guess, but I tried to make it as unclear as possible unti the end. Any other reasons you figured out who the first part was talking about? And yes, I agree that there are plenty of things I could've developped, like the blurry memories of Aoko at the beginning when Kaito was pulling her around the building, the blurry memories of when she tried to get back to him, I could've given more description about where the hell they are and what the place looks like...But the fic looks long enough for now... Reviews very much appreciated! If there are a lot I'll try and get the second part up a little faster =3


	2. Do you hate me?

A/N: Woah...Seriously, I've never had this many reviews on one fic in my life. _And_ in such short time. Threatening works O_O (Not that it was really threatening...) Thank you to the reviewers for noticing the missing "g" in the title, and for mentionning the pokerface. I thought I took that out, but it looks like I didn't. I guess that's no big deal. Anyway, here's the promised next part.

Disclaimer: I like pie.

_______________________________________________________________________

One day. Two days. A week. Two weeks. Kaitou KID was currently in the hospital, slowly healing. Though he'd become consicous enough to hold a long conversation two days after the incident- Aoko still didn't understand what the _hell_ all that was about- she hadn't been to visit him. Some of the Task Force went to make a regular check-in with the doctors that were told to keep secret from public knowledge the fact that he was currently being kept in that white room, in that bed, drowning under the amount of tubes and bags of liquid and monitors and whatever else.. Yes, Kaitou KID was there...and now, she was sure of it, so was her childhood friend Kaito Kuroba.

Two weeks had passed, and not once had Kaito showed up at school. He wasn't home, either. Akako only gave her a couple worried looks, as if trying to hide the fact that she actually felt that way, Hakuba didn't ask anything and tried to cheer her up as he could with the help of Reiko. She knew they really hated seeing her that way and appreciated their support a lot, but it didn't help much.

Kaito...that jerk...it was his fault she was like this. Why didn't he tell her he was that damn phantom thief? Why did he enjoy stealing? Why did he do shit like that? Why where those men after him? Why did that stupid, stupid, _stupid ass _have to get shot, dammit?!

She suddenly stopped and gave a very hard punch in the wall beside her. She hated him...she hated him so bad...he lied to her, _her_, and he had actually dared get hurt for her sake, she was there, she had seen, the blood, the pain, the scythe of _death_ looming behind him, and that bastard smiling at her, ready to give up his _life_ for her, smiling as if everything in the whole damn world was alright, like nothing was wrong, he wanted her to escape and leave him there and-

She slowly sank to her knees. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of hate, of fury, of despair, of love. Her hand was bleeding, but she could care less. The pain in her fist was nothing compared to the one in her heart.

**xXx**

"Thank you." Aoko said before heading to the room the nurse had shown her.

Kaito was in a special ward that no one except doctors and police were allowed to penetrate, but her father had given her special permission to go visit him. She hated lying, but she made him believe that she wanted to go thank him for protecting her before he was let out. Everything was so complicated...about how he was caught, and then again he wasn't, how the police had him there and all they had to do was wash his face and take the mask off to know his true identity and didn't do it, and...then again, Aoko knew how her father and the rest of the Task Force felt about Kaitou KID.

Aoko really envied him. Kaito had always been good at getting those around him to look at him. Even as a thief, he caught everyone's attention. She guessed that Kaito had magician blood overflowing in his veins, because no matter what he did, he was always the one standing on the podium in the center of a spotlight. She couldn't blame the other people for admiring him. After all, she was one of them too.

She knocked before opening the door, not really waiting for an answer, and walked in by closing the door behind her. The door clicked, and she waited. And watched the teen boy that was watching her back.

None of them moved for a while.

She moved, slowly, walking towards him, the sound of her steps resonnating slightly in the nearly empty room. And then she stopped right beside the bed, looking down at the person sitting under white sheets.

"I didn't think you would come visit." he said with a slight sly smile. "I thought you hated-"

_SLAP_.

His mask was now dangling partly from his face, his cheek sporting a red mark.

"Cut the shit out, Kaito."

He didn't turn his head back to her. Instead he kept his eyes on the window, and his hands on his sheet-covered lap.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and I expect some answers." she said coldly. "I don't care what you told or will tell the police about yourself, but I want _the truth_."

He didn't move.

"Now tell me. _Why?_"

Still no reaction. She crossed her arms and waited.

"...Do you hate me?" he whispered.

"I'm the one asking questions here, bastard." she spat.

"Do you hate me, Aoko?"

This time he turned to look at her. She felt her heart squeeze and a knot appear in her throat.

Sadness. Guilt. Fear. Pain.

Kaito wore that Pokerface of his so much, it was like she was seeing the side of him that he had never shown to any living person. That seemed almost non-existent among all the feelings he could possibly have in stock.

Aoko gave a small shudder and stared down to the floor.

"... I want to know why you lied to me. Why you kept doing all those things even though you _knew_ I hated it. So what was it? The audience? Making fun of the police? Just for acrobatics and deadly stunts?"

"Aoko-"

"_What was it, dammit?!_"

"Aoko, it's because of my dad!!"

She fell silent and stared at him. Since she entered the room she had been building up more and more anger against him, and now it suddenly vanished. Very much like the confetti Kaito threw when he made something vanish.

"...Your dad?..."

Kaito stared down at his hands.

"At...first...I wanted...I wanted

to find Tou-san's murderers."

"But Toichi-ojiisan was killed in an accident!"

Kaito shook his head.

"Tou-san was the first Kaitou KID, twenty years ago. He was the one Ginzo-ojiisan was after back then. Tou-san was known all over the world and stole gems from everywhere. One day, he was called by a mysterious organisation to steal a certain gem called Pandora. They described as being a huge gem, and that if you held it up towards the full moon you could see another gem inside. That was Pandora, and was what he was told to search for."

Kaito paused.

"...Did they kill him once he retrieved the gem?" Aoko asked, hesitation in every word. Kaito shook his head.

"Tou-san looked for it for a while, but he didn't find the gem. Instead, he figured out that...well, you might think it's crazy to believe a such thing...but it is said that Pandora is to shed tears of blood on the night where a certain comet flies past the earth, and that if you drink those tears they would grant you immortality." Aoko was to stunned by the fact that she couldn't find anything to say. "After learning about that legend, Tou-san told them he refused to get it for them. Instead, he decided to look for the gem for himself...so he could keep it away from evil hands."

Aoko closed her eyes and shook her head. This was too much for her to take...Such a stupid story, stupid legend about a stupid gem that got Kaito's father killed. _How was that possible?_

"A bit more than a year ago, the very night Kaitou KID was said to have reappeared again, I accidentaly found Tou-san's hidden room, where he would plan out his heists and keep all his things for when he was out stealing. As I found the KID costume I decided to put it on and go against the Kaitou KID that sent a note. And I did. The Kaitou KID that I met on the roof that night was Jii-san, he was the one who told me Tou-san was murdered. He wanted to lure out his murderers by coming out as KID...and I decided to take his place."

Aoko remained silent and stared down to the floor. The whole thing sounded...painful.

_Kaito...had been through a lot...hadn't he?..._

"I didn't know about Pandora until after my first few heists. They called me and threatened me, thinking I was Tou-san...A few hours later I learned about the gem that was said to grant immortality, and swore to myself I would not only get Pandora before them and crush it, but that I would take _them_ down as well."

"...Is it even possible to crush it?"

Kaito didn't respond right away.

"...I don't know if it will be as easy as smashing butter or breaking diamond, but I _will_ break it." At the word 'will' he clenched his fists with determination. Aoko would have normally smiled, but the news about Toichi were too much for her to take in. She needed time. Kaito had probably needed time when he learned that too, she thought.

"...I wish you had told me earlier..." she whispered. "That you were off trying to be a stupid hero saving the world..."

Kaito gave a little chuckle.

"Stupid is the right word...Hero maybe not so much..."

Aoko closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

"When are you getting out?"

"The doctors say I can leave tomorrow. But I'm not allowed to do any sport type things for a month, so the stiches have time to heal."

"Okay. I'll see you in school then."

She prepared to leave for the door.

"Aoko?"

She halted.

"...How...did you know it was me? That I was Kaitou KID?"

She did not look back at him.

"Because of what you lipped before passing out."

_Forgive me..._

"You're the only idiot back in grade school that called me 'Chijin'."

A name she hadn't heard since Toichi passed away. But she didn't forget. Not that. Stupid word-play.

"See you, Kaito."

She left.

_**xXx**_

_WHOMP_.

"OUCH!! Aoko, what was that for?!"

"You deserved that."

"What?! But I didn't even do anything yet!! I only just stepped into the classroom!"

Well, yes, he did. But he still deserved that swat with her magical mop on his head.

"Welcome back in what will from now on be hell for you, Kuroba." Hakuba said in a tone so indifferent it sounded like he was wearing Pokerface.

"Kaito! You're back!"

"Hey Kaito!"

"Kaito, what the hell happened?"

"Where were you this whole time?"

Aoko stepped away to let their classmates bombard him with their questions. She smiled. Once again, Kaito was center of attention...coming back after a mysterious month's disappearance _was_ kinda big, after all.

Aoko sat down just as Kaito managed to break through the flock of students and take his seat at the desk beside her.

"I hope that was an answer to your question yesterday?" Aoko asked.

Kaito raised his head towards her.

"What question?"

She looked at him a while before turning away and opening her bag.

"Nothing. Wasn't very important anyway."

She dared a small glance at her childhood friend.

He was smiling.

She couldn't help but do the same.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: It took me friggin' **five days** to write this thing. I would've finished and put it up earlier, but I couldn't. Blame the school. But still, there you go. I gotta admit I'm personally not very satisfied with what I did, but if you like it I guess I can consider it as being rather okay *wishes she could write like blinkblink and mangaluva* And as DireSphinx reminded me, I forgot to mention what "Chijin" means. Actually it was originally meant to be "Amai", but when I found this I couldn't resist. It's a wordplay that would apply to Heiji and Kazuha a lot better, but it was still funny. The first meaning is "idiot, fool", and the second one "friend, acquaintance". I loved that word the moment I found it xD Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
